


Extraordinary

by Terunobozu



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brothers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terunobozu/pseuds/Terunobozu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lame story, about their powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

**—Pusat Kota, 06.00**

Minseok menatap pohon oak yang berdiri kokoh di pusat kota, tepat berada dihadapan Xoxo Cafe —cafe yang dirintisnya bersama Jongdae, hoobaenya. Angin pagi itu begitu menyegarkan. Daun-daun pohon oak pun seakan mengikuti irama angin pada pagi yang sejuk tersebut. Membuat pemuda dengan pipi _chubby_ yang menatapnya sedari tadi tersenyum hangat. Pohon oak tersebut hanya ada satu dan terletak tepat ditengah pusat kota. Beruntung sekali dirinya bisa mendirikan cafe tepat dihadapan pohon tersebut.

Sebuah pembatas dari marmer mengelilingi pohon tersebut, memberikan kenyamanan bagi siapa saja yang ingin berteduh di bawahnya. Tidak jarang Minseok juga menemukan pemuda-pemuda yang mengamen di bawah lindungan pohon tersebut. Sungguh meneduhkan.

Tarikan nafas panjang terdengar yang diakhiri dengan helaan pelan. Senyum Minseok masih mengembang. Tangannya bergerak memegang papan nama yang tertulis di depan pohon tersebut. _Tree of Life_ , itulah nama yang diberikan penduduk sekitar terhadap pohon tersebut. Entah apa maknanya, Minseok pun kurang yakin. Pohon itu sudah berdiri di sana dari ratusan tahun yang lalu, jika mengingat kata dari para sesepuh. Dia masih mencoba mencari maknanya ketika tiba-tiba ada rasa dingin yang menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Ia menengadah, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat butiran salju turun dari langit.

 _Salju di tengah musim dingin?_ Minseok tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memperjelas semuanya hingga suara lengkingan khas dari hoobaenya terdengar memanggil namanya.

“ _Hyung_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukannya membantu beres-beres Cafe tapi malah melamun di sini.” Cerocos Jongdae dengan wajah mengkerut kesal.

Minseok menatapnya dengan paras bingung. “Jongdae-ah, salju...” Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan butiran salju di telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi menengadah.

“Eh?” Jongdae ikut menengadahkan tangannya dan menatap ke atas.

Memang benar, hujan salju. Butiran salju itu masih turun namun perlahan berhenti. Anehnya salju tersebut hanya turun di daerah mereka berdiri.

“Mungkin hanya sisa salju musim dingin kemarin, _Hyung_.” Ujar Jongdae yang sebenarnya masih merasa kebingungan. Tapi entah kenapa ia seperti terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti ini. “Sepertinya semenjak bersamamu, aku jadi sering mengalami hujan salju salah bulan, _Hyung_.” Lanjut Jongdae yang membuat Minseok berkedip berkali-kali untuk mencerna perkataan _hoobae_ nya tersebut. Berikutnya suara tawa Minseok langsung terdengar.

“Kau ini bicara apa, ada-ada saja.” Minseok masih tertawa namun dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Jongdae. Masalahnya bukan hanya Jongdae yang mengakatakan itu, tapi orang tuanya juga.

“Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Yang terpenting sekarang, ayo bantu aku di Cafe!” Jongdae langsung menarik tangan Minseok dan menyeretnya ke arah Cafe mereka.

Minseok berhenti tertawa seketika. Matanya kembali mengerjap dan sebuah pikiran langsung terlintas dibenaknya. “Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa mematikan lampu lagi?” Gelagar tawa Minseok langsung terdengar.

“ _Aish Hyung,_ jangan tertawa!” Jongdae langsung mengkerut kesal ketika Minseok tak kunjung berhenti tertawa. “Kau kan tahu sendiri, saklar lampu seperti tidak pernah mau menurut padaku. Padahal sudah _off_ , tapi masih saja menyala.” Gerutunya masih tetap menyeret paksa Minseok untuk masih ke dalam Cafe mereka.

Jongdae maupun Minseok sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa papan nama pohon oak yang yang dipandangi oleh Minseok tadi telah membeku. Tidak seluruhnya, hanya bagian sudut papan yang tadi dipegang oleh Minseok.

 

**—Rumah Sakit, 08.00**

Luhan menjinjing sebuah tas yang diyakini berisi pakaian. Ia berjalan ke arah taman rumah sakit dan menemukan pemuda yang dicarinya terduduk di bangku taman —sesuai dengan dugaannya. Didekapan pemuda tersebut sudah terdapat gitar akustik berwarna coklat. Gitar yang Luhan tahu adalah gitar kesayangan adiknya tersebut. Bukan adik dalam artian sebenarnya, mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan darah. Hanya selalu bersama dan terbiasa bersama, hingga Luhan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di korea dan Yixing —nama pemuda tersebut— ikut bersamanya melanjutkan sekolah di korea.

Senyum Luhan langsung mengembang ketika melihat Yixing tersenyum sambil mulai memetik gitarnya. Dihadapan Yixing sudah duduk beberapa anak yang merupakan pasien rumah sakit ini dan mengklaim diri mereka sebagai fans Yixing. Alunan musik mulai terdengar disambut dengan suara merdu yang keluar dari mulut Yixing.

“Lagu baru lagi?” Gumam Luhan ketika mendengar nada yang disenandungkan adiknya tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Senyum Luhan semakin merekah. “Anak itu...”

Petikan gitar masih terdengar. Harmonisasi itu masih melantun ketika tiba-tiba Luhan melihat sebuah pot tanaman terjatuh dari lantai atas tepat di atas Yixing. Mata Luhan membulat dan dengan reflek pikirannya berharap pot tanaman itu menjauh dari kepala adiknya. Luhan langsung memejamkan matanya. Tidak berani melihat kelanjutan dari apa yang ia lihat. Bunyi keras pecahan pot terdengar bersamaan dengan berhentinya harmonisasi yang dibuat Yixing. Mendadak semua hening. Tak ada suara petikan gitar, tak ada suara dari Yixing. Untuk beberapa saat sepi hingga akhirnya gendang telinga Luhan menangkap suara tangis anak kecil —mungkin dari salah satu anak yang menyaksikan pertunjukan Yixing tadi. Sungguh, Luhan benar-benar takut membuka matanya sekarang.

“Lu- _ge_! Bisakah kau membantuku?!” Teriak seseorang yang Luhan kenal adalah suara Yixing. Dengan segera ia membuka matanya dan menemukan bahwa Yixing sudah bersimpuh di tanah tapi dia baik-baik saja. Tatapannya kini beralih pada seorang anak dalam pelukan Yixing. Kepala anak tersebut terluka, dan bisa dilihat oleh Luhan ada pecahan pot di sekitar anak itu.

“Lu- _ge_!” Teriak Yixing lagi membuat Luhan tersadar. Ini tidak mungkin, jelas-jelas tadi dirinya melihat pot itu tepat mengarah kepada adiknya. “Kita harus membawa anak ini ke UGD.” Ucap Yixing panik. Dirinya kini telah membawa anak itu dalam pangkuannya. Darah terlihat memenuhi kepala anak tersebut.

Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menemani Yixing berlari ke UGD. Tidak lama kemudian, para suster ikut datang. Membantu Yixing membawa anak tersebut masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Yixing dan Luhan hanya bisa menunggu di luar dengan cemas, setidaknya untuk Yixing, karena terlihat Luhan masih fokus memikirkan sesuatu. Luhan melihat kedua telapak tangannya dengan serius, tapi sesaat kemudian ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengenyahkan semua pemikiran yang ia pikir konyol.

“Kau baik-baik saja, _ge?_ ” Tanya Yixing khawatir melihat kelakuan aneh Luhan.

Luhan segera melihat Yixing lalu tersenyum kikuk. Ia segera mengangguk, “aku tidak apa-apa.” Jawabnya. Yixing yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, dokter ke luar ruangan, membuat Luhan dan Yixing segera berdiri.

“Maaf... anak tadi...” Dokter terlihat ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

“Apa dia baik-baik saja, dok?” Tanya Yixing khawatir.

“Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?” Dokter itu balik tanya dengan wajah bingung.

Yixing yang menangkap wajah bingung dokter malah ikut kebingungan. “Dia tadi tertimpa pot tanaman, dok.” Ucap Yixing. “Dia baik-baik saja, kan?”

Dokter itu mengangguk ragu tapi kemudian tersenyum. “Dia tidak apa-apa, tidak ada luka sedikitpun.”

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari Yixing dan Luhan. “Syukurlah.” Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari makna dari ‘tidak ada luka sedikitpun’ yang dilontarkan sang dokter.

Dokter itu kembali tersenyum namun dengan wajah bingung. “Tidak ada luka sedikitpun, tapi kenapa bisa berdarah sebanyak itu? Dia sungguh baik-baik saja.” Gumamnya yang tidak mampu terdengar jelas oleh Yixing maupun Luhan.

“ _Ne?_ ” Luhan mencoba memperjelas ucapan dokter yang di dengarnya tadi. Namun dokter tersebut langsung menggeleng

“Dia salah satu pasien di sini, biar aku yang menghubungi keluarganya.”

Yixing dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti. “Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit dokter. Terima kasih.” Yixing dan Luhan membungkuk hormat yang di balas oleh dokter tersebut.

Dengan wajah bingung dokter tersebut menatap punggung Luhan dan Yixing yang mulai menjauh.

“Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu sebelum pulang. Bajumu penuh darah.”

“Tapi kita kembali ke taman terlebih dahulu, gitarku tertinggal _ge._ ”

Dokter masih bisa mendengar percakapan kedua pemuda tersebut hingga akhirnya ia tak melihatnya lagi ketika mereka berbelok di lorong selanjutnya. Dokter itu semakin mengernyit bingung. “Benar, darahnya sebanyak itu. Harusnya lukanya parah... tapi anak itu sungguh baik-baik saja. Lalu darah itu berasal dari mana?” Ia melepas kacamatanya dan mendengus frustasi. “Ini sungguh aneh...”

 

**—Pasar, 08.00**

Zitao, pemuda dengan mata pandanya masih berkeliling di sekitar pasar. Ia mencari kakak tanpa hubungan darah dengannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang ketika ia tengah asik berbelanja bahan makanan tadi. Gerutuan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya. Mukanya terlihat begitu kesal. “Padahal yang dihukum kita berdua, kenapa malah aku sendiri yang berbelanja.” Keluhnya tapi tetap saja matanya mencari Yifan —kakaknya diantara kerumunan orang di pasar. Sebetulnya tadi ia sangat percaya diri bisa menemukan keberadaan kakaknya di pasar mengingat tinggi pemuda bernama Yifan itu setinggi tiang listrik. Tapi ternyata mencari dikerumunan orang dan tempat seperti ini membuatnya frustasi.

“Sudahlah...” Ucap Zitao putus asa yang kini lebih memilih keluar dari daerah pasar. Berhubung ia tidak membawa _handphone_ , mungkin ia akan pulang lebih dahulu dan menghubungi kakaknya di asrama nanti. Yah, mungkin itu lebih baik. Karena mencarinya berkeliling pasar pun dirasa sia-sia. “Seharusnya aku tidak lupa bawa _handphone_.” Ujarnya masih dengan gerutuan.

Langkah panjang Zitao membuat namja tersebut dengan cepat meninggalkan pasar. Ia masih terus berjalan dengan tenang sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Ini baru tahun pertamanya di Korea, dan rasanya ia tidak akan pernah merasa bosan melihat negara ginseng ini, meski terkadang ia masih merindukan kampung halamannya, Cina. Zitao kembali bermuka masam ketika mengingat siapa yang telah mengajaknya ke sini dan tidak bertanggung jawab karena meninggalkannya di pasar sendirian. “Awas saja, ku bunuh kau Wu Yifan.” Gumamnya dengan amarah yang meluap. Tapi sesaat kemudian matanya malah melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia melihat seseorang sedang bergantung pada dahan pohon yang tinggi dengan sebelah tangan, sementara satu tangannya lagi memegang seekor binatang. Zitao tidak yakin binatang apa itu, jaraknya dengan objek yang ia lihat terbilang cukup jauh. Tapi Zitao yakin bahwa orang yang menggantung di pohon tersebut adalah Wu Yifan, orang yang sedari tadi ia cari.

“Apa yang orang itu lakukan di sana?” Ketus Zitao. Beberapa orang terlihat berkerumun di bawah pohon. Mungkin mereka cemas dengan yang pemuda itu lakukan di atas pohon sana dan Zitao sama sekali tidak peduli. “Kurang kerjaan.” Ketus Zitao dengan pikiran tidak mau tau. Dirinya hendak berbalik menghindar untuk melewati objek yang tengah dikerumuni oleh orang-orang hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara jerit ketakutan. “Sial!” Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, Zitao berbalik, berlari dan membanting belanjaannya di segala arah. Pikirannya kini berpusat pada Yifan yang sebentar lagi akan terjatuh. Dalam  hati, Zitao terus merapalkan semoga semuanya sempat. Dia merutuki kebodohannya tadi yang malah memilih meninggalkan kakaknya, dan sekarang ia sungguh menyesal. Semoga benar tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sayangnya, dahan yang menjadi pegangan Yifan patah dan dengan cepat ia terjatuh. Zitao masih belum menyerah. Ia semakin berlari, berharap masih sempat menangkap tubuh Yifan yang jatuh. Dan kemudian ajaib. Seperti mendapat mukjizat, Zitao sampai di tempat itu sebelum tubuh Yifan jatuh. Namun ia segera menyadari keanehan, Yifan masih mengambang di udara. Zitao melihat kesekelilingnya. Orang-orang yang berkerumun itu tampak diam. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Zitao kembali menengadah menatap Yifan. Sorotnya penuh dengan kebingungan. Tangannya yang sudah siap menangkap tubuh Yifan pun masih dalam posisi itu. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan bobot berat menimpa lengannya dan ternyata Yifan yang terjatuh ke dalam pangkuannya bersama seekor binatang yang sekarang Zitao tahu itu adalah kucing kecil. Zitao baru tersadar kembali ketika Yifan memamerkan cengiran khas nya.

“Oh, _thanks..._ sekarang kau bisa menurunkan aku.” Ucap Yifan masih dengan gaya khasnya.

Zitao mengerut sejenak yang kemudian berakhir dengan melepaskan tangannya secara sekaligus. Hal tersebut tentunya mengakibatkan Yifan langsung terjatuh ke tanah diikuti dengan suara erangan kesakitannya.

“Ya! Aku memang memintamu menurunkanku, tapi bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini!” Teriak Yifan kesal.

Zitao tidak terlalu peduli dengan Yifan saat ini. Ia masih menatap sekitarnya yang telah kembali normal. Ini aneh, tadi dia melihat semuanya terdiam, kan? Bahkan rasanya angin pun berhenti berhembus. Ah, ia pasti sudah gila.

“Ya, Tao! Kau baik-baik saja?” Yifan menepuk pundak Zitao khawatir.

Zitao langsung melihat ke arah Yifan masih dengan raut bingung pada awalnya tapi kemudian langsung berubah sangar dalam seketika. “Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa di atas sana?!!” Teriak Zitao tiba-tiba yang di balas dengan cengiran oleh Yifan.

“Aku hanya menyelematkannya.” Yifan menunjukkan seekor kucing kecil dalam pangkuannya.

“Yang benar saja, bagaimana caramu menyelamatkannya? Kau terbang ke atas sana?” Tanya Zitao bingung yang langsung membuat Yifan pun berpikir. Benar juga, pohon dengan dahan di puncak sana, bagaimana bisa ia menaikinya? Dan jujur saja, tadi ia memang langsung melompat. Apa benar ia terbang? “Ya, Wu Yifan!”

“Aku hanya melompat dan tiba-tiba saja sampai di dahan itu.” Jawab Yifan jujur. Ia tadi memang langsung melompat. Mungkin kucing itu bisa sampai di sana melalui genting rumah, tapi ia tidak mungkin punya banyak waktu melalui jalur itu, kan?

“Dasar gila!” Dengus Zitao sebal yang kemudian berbalik pergi. Ia baru ingat tadi ia membuang belanjaannya. Yifan yang melihat itu segera mengejar Zitao dengan bungkukan permohonan maaf kepada kerumunan orang yang masih jelas terlihat khawatir padanya.

“Ya, Tao! Kau mau kemana?”

“Kemana lagi _gege_ pikir. Aku mau pulang!” Ketus Zitao dengan suara serak.

Yifan menyadari adiknya mulai akan menangis. Namun senyumnya malah mengembang. Zitaonya yang cengeng pasti akan menangis karena mengkhawatirkannya. Dengan langkah ringan ia mengejar Zitao yang jauh di depannya.

“Hei, tunggu! Maafkan aku...” Yifan menggapai adiknya dan merangkul pundaknya erat.

“Lepaskan aku!” Zitao mencoba menghindar namun karena dirinya yang sedang berada di titik lemahnya tidak bisa melawan tenaga kakaknya.

“Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Dasar bodoh.”

Celotehan itu masih dapat didengar dan dalam sekejap mereka melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Terbang? Menghentikan waktu? Jika mereka memingkirkannya lagi, mereka benar-benar merasa sudah tidak waras.

 

**—Xoxo Cafe, 10.00**

Kyungsoo menatap makanan dibalik etalase cafe dengan pandangan penuh harap. Perutnya yang semakin meronta membuatnya tak bisa untuk menahan diri lagi. Matanya mulai mengedar mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya dalam hal ini. Helaan nafas lega keluar tatkala ia menemukan orang yang dicari —Junmyun yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

“Lama sekali hyung.” Komentar Kyungsoo singkat, sementara Junmyun —pemuda yang dipanggil oleh Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum hangat.

“Maaf Kyungsoo-ah, tadi aku tersiram air.” Junmyun memperlihatkan sebagian pakaiannya yang basah. “Aku harus mengelapnya terlebih dahulu.”

Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit. Ia memang sudah terbiasa melihat kakaknya yang bermasalah dengan air, namun ia tidak pernah bisa memperkirakan kapan kakaknya itu akan mulai bersahabat dengan partikel bening tersebut. Sama sepertinya yang selalu bermasalah dengan tanah yang ia pijak terlalu lama. Ia melihat ke arah kakinya berpijak. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya kala ia melihat tak ada keretakan apapun di tanah yang ia pijak.

“Ada apa?” Interupsi Junmyun yang melihat Kyungsoo terpaku menatap tanah.

Kyungsoo cukup menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Perhatiannya kini kembali ke arah Junmyun. “Hyung, aku ingin ini!” Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada salah satu kue yang ada dibalik etalase cafe dihadapannya.

Junmyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum kecil. “Kalo begitu, ayo kita beli. Aku juga sedang kelaparan.” Ucap Junmyun yang kemudian merangkul adiknya. Berjalan beriringan memasuki kafe tersebut.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, tanah tempatnya berpijak tadi dengan perlahan retak. Seakan telah ditindih oleh beban ribuan kilogram. Sayangnya atau mungkin untungnya, hal tersebut luput dari pengetahuan Kyungsoo maupun Junmyun.

 

**—Pusat Kota, 10.00**

Pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi itu menatap papan nama pohon oak di dahadapannya. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat papan yang di dalamnya bertuliskan _Tree of Life_ itu terdapat sesuatu yang ganjil. Sudut kanan papan nama yang berbahankan kayu itu terlihat membeku, terselimuti oleh es. Dengan penuh penasaran tangannya bergerak menyentuh sudut tersebut. Seketika itu juga es yang menyelimuti sudut papan meleleh dan berubah menjadi air. Pemuda tersebut cukup terperanjat. Dengan segera ia menarik tangannya bingung. Menatap telapak tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menyentuh sudut papan tadi. Tidak ada apa-apa di telapak tangannya, tapi bagaimana bisa es tersebut tiba-tiba mencair. Dirinya tergerak untuk kembali melihat sudut papan tadi. Namun matanya langsung membulat sempurna. Sekarang di sudut papan tersebut malah terdapat tanda-tanda kehitaman, warna khas ketika kayu terbakar.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Gumamnya dengan wajah yang tidak percaya. Ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada sudut papan tadi. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Pikirannya malah mengira ada trik sulap tadi.

Pemuda itu masih asyik berpikir ketika tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyinarinya. Dengan segera ia memejamkan matanya.

“Ugh... silau sekali.” Ucap pemuda lainnya yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping pemuda tinggi itu. “Kau tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol-ah?” Tanya pemuda tersebut pada Chanyeol —pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan papan nama pohon oak di hadapan mereka. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, mengingat Chanyeol pernah operasi mata dan dia masih sedikit sensitif dengan cahaya. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang masih menutup mata lalu mengangguk.

“Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyunie.” Ucap Chanyeol sambil perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. “Cahaya apa tadi?” Tanya Chanyeol bingung sambil melihat ke langit penasaran.

Pemuda bernama Baekhyun di sampingnya hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. “Aku tidak tahu, _mood_ ku sedang jelek untuk mengingat pelajaran Sains.” Ujarnya dengan senyum ceria yang biasa ia tampilkan.

“Benar juga, dirimu kan dapat nilai jelek di mata pelajaran itu.”

“Hei, apa maksudmu?” Baekhyun hampir saja mengoceh panjang lebar kalau saja Chanyeol tidak segera memotongnya.

“Ayo makan sebelum mengamen, aku lapar.” Chanyeol mengambil gitar yang terbungkus sarungnya di samping papan nama pohon itu. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan Baekhyun sebelum pemuda dengan tubuh lebih mungil itu melanjutkan protesannya. Ia seakan lupa dengan apa yang membuatnya bingung tadi.

Tanpa disadari Chanyeol, Baekhyun merenggut bingung dalam tarikan Chanyeol. Ia menatap tangannya yang bebas dari tarikan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, ia tadi seakan melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan itu berasal dari tangannya. Halusinasikah? Ia segera menghentikan kebingungannya dan menampilkan senyum cerianya kembali ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan sebuah cafe —Xoxo Cafe.

“Ayo makan!” Sahutnya ceria.

“Eoh, _mood_ mu sudah kembali lagi?” Ujar Chanyeol bingung ketika melihat Baekhyun dengan semangat memasuki cafe. Seakan tertular, Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum. Ia memasuki Cafe menyusul Baekhyun. Biarlah ia simpan pertanyaan benaknya tadi, sekarang yang terpenting isi perut sebelum mereka tampil nanti.

 

**—Halte Bus, 09.00**

Dua orang siswa sekolah menengah atas tengah berjalan dengan santai menuju halte bus. Siswa dengan rambut pirang tersenyum ceria sementara siswa dengan rambut hitam menampakkan wajah berdosa.

“Sehunnie, tidakkah sebaiknya kita kembali? Kurasa dapat hukuman lebih baik dari pada bolos seperti ini?” Ujar siswa dengan rambut hitam pada siswa satunya.

Sehun —siswa dengan rambut pirang itu masih tersenyum. “Jongin-ah, kita sudah kesiangan, kita tidak mungkin kembali...” Balas Sehun kepada sahabatnya Jongin —siswa dengan rambut hitam itu menggunakan nada yang sama yang dipakai Jongin ketika berbicara padanya.

“ _Aish_! Kita bisa dapat masalah kalau ketahuan membolos.” Ujar Jongin, mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

“Kau terlalu berlebihan. Nikmati saja...” Sehun masih berjalan dengan santai dan seakan tidak ada beban. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang merasa langkahnya terasa semakin berat.

“Terserah dirimu saja. Aku mau kembali ke sekolah!” Putus Jongin yang akhirnya berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

Sehun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah kesal. “Ya!”

“Awas!”

Teriakan Sehun terdengar bersamaan teriakan lain dari arah halte. Sehun dan Jongin serempak berbalik melihat ke arah halte bis. Seorang gadis kecil terlihat berlari ke tengah jalan bermaksud mengejar balonnya yang terbang. Sementara dari arah sampingnya muncul Truk besar pengangkut barang.

“Awas!” Jongin dan Sehun ikutan berteriak. Detik berikutnya, Sehun melihat Jongin —sahabatnya telah berada di tengah jalan dengan memeluk gadis itu. Mata Sehun langsung membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan itu. Kembali Sehun berteriak ketika Truk tersebut sudah siap menghantam tubuh Jongin dan gadis kecil dalam pelukannya. Namun bersamaan dengan teriakan Sehun, sebuah angin muncul entah dari mana, melempar tubuh Jongin dan gadis kecil dalam pelukannya ke pinggir jalan.

Keadaan seketika hening. Truk itu berhenti, teriakan pun terhenti. Hanya terlihat Jongin yang bernafas cepat. Mungkin masih _shock_ dengan kejadian yang terjadi barusan. Meski ia dan gadis kecil dalam dekapannya terlempar oleh angin yang tiba-tiba menghantam mereka, namun mereka dapat terdampar dengan aman di trotoar jalan.

Sehun segera berlari ke arah Jongin. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Sehun khawatir yang dilanjutkan pertanyaan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Supir truk tadi sudah keluar dari truknya dan menghampiri mereka. Menanyakan hal yang sama yang ditanyakan oleh Sehun tadi.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin malah menatap Sehun dengan bingung. “Sehunie, yang tadi itu apa?” Tanya Jongin dengan bibir bergetar.

Hal yang sama sebenarnya ingin ditanyakan Sehun, tapi melihat kondisi sahabatnya ia mengurungkan niatan tersebut. “Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian baik-baik saja.” Ucapnya kemudian dengan senyum yang berusaha ia buat semanis mungkin.

_Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa berada di tengah jalan, Jongin-ah?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extraordinary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alternative Universe, Fantasy, Brothership**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story ©Terunobozu**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**=End=  
**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. Part 1 selesai. Mungkin cerita basi, tapi saya tertarik untuk mempublisnya. Enjoy it.


End file.
